


Let her go

by Whims_Inconsistencies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also baddass!Reader, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Traveler!Reader, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whims_Inconsistencies/pseuds/Whims_Inconsistencies
Summary: She just wanted to know how the world looked like from the top of that amazing wall made of ice, but nothing is ever that simple, at least not in this world.





	Let her go

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is settled after Stannis offered Jon to be a Stark, then it follows the plot of the series very loosely.
> 
> This is just a BIG ASS prologue. I promise it would be getting more interesting with every new chapter ;)
> 
> The phrases and sentences in italics are the reader's thoughts.

 

 

_“Let her go! She doesn't deserve to be treated like a common courtesan! Please, let her go, mother!”_

 

***

One month you've been travelling, one fucking month from Kingslanding without having one night of proper rest. You cannot wait for a comfy bed and a set furs to tuck yourself in, after a long night of good conversation and hot wine in front of a chimney. You hate the northern weather, you kind of got accustomed to the warm, always sunny, almost too hot weather of the Dornish shores, even if you came from Braavos.

You consider yourself a traveler above everything else, you like to explore new places, watched new landscapes and architecture, get to know new cultures and people and learn other languages. You live for that, you always wanted to be everywhere and nowhere, even if that cost you to fall apart from your family. When they decided to betroth you to someone you didn't love, everything went to hell. You took a great amount of coins, and things you might need, bought a beautiful black horse with blue eyes and left. It was the perfect time to make your dreams come true, to know the world.

Along the way, you heard some weird rumors about the wall, about that beautiful massive wall made of ice that you wanted to know, even if the weather wasn't very appealing. You heard about the strange creatures that live beyond the wall, which you already knew about, thanks to the stories your older brothers told you when they wanted to scare you, but instead of being afraid you always were kind of interested in them, so you read a lot about their origins when you were a child. You still feel the same way, and when you went to Antigua, you actually bribed the right people to let you inside the Citadel and read the original books that address the White Walkers. There you learnt that the men of the Night's Watch fought against them to protect the Kingdoms, and they will continue to do it if they happen to be threat again. So when you heard some people saying that they're back, that a man from the wall saw them and that the winter is coming with them, you knew you needed to go there as soon as possible. Your curiosity always gets the best of you, you wanted to see them with your own eyes, or at least hear someone from the Night's Watch deny these rumors.

So, after traveling through all Westeros and listening to every story and rumor about the wall, you picked your things, bought a wooden cart to take all your provisions (mostly Dornish wine, your favorite), and rode to the edge of Westeros.

Obviously with all the things you carried you look like a common trader and with the oversized fur covering all your body and head you didn't even looked like a woman ( _that's not how a lady should dress like_ , your mother would have said).

When you reached the end of the woods you saw the magnificence of the wall, its size overwhelmed you and your anxiety grew at every step your horse took, all you wanted at this point was to stood at the top of the wall and drown in the view before you.

In no time you were at the entrance of Castle Black, you felt nervousness pooling in your belly, you knew that they wouldn't allow you inside, but also you knew that the new Lord Commander was a very diplomatic man and maybe you could talk your way in with him. You could pretend you know something important and demand talking to him _. Yeah, I can do that... at least if the rumors are true, he would be interested in what I have to say,_ you thought biting your lower lip.

"Who are you? Are you trader?" asked you the man watching over the gates, you laughed a little, you voice muffled by the big scarf currently wrapped around your neck hiding your mouth and nose.

"Ehh... no, I'm here to talk to your Lord Commander."

"About what?"

"About the White Walkers." you said biting your tongue, because even if that is not a lie, is not exactly why you came here.

The man just stared at you and turned around.

_Shit_ , you thought. _What do I do now?_ You were ready to get off your horse, when the doors opened.

"Enter!" the same man said. When you entered, some men started to rummage through your provisions. _Fucking mistrustful crows._

"Hey, I don't think I have anything that could be a threat to you, if that is what you’re looking for.” you said with an annoyed tone. They looked at you, and one of them was about to say something until a man with white hair stood in front of you with a deep frown in his face.

"What is your business here, Lady?"

"I'm here to meet your newest Lord Commander, I might have some insight in what is coming along with the winter." you explained, looking everywhere but the man in front of you. _Where are the free folk? I thought-_

"Hey!" suddenly you snapped out from your trance and looked at the man. "As I was saying, he is discussing some matters with Lord Stannis, you will have to wait." he said and then looked behind him to address a man named Edd. "Take the guest to the dining hall and wait there until Snow comes."

"As you may, M'Lord" Edd said, then looked at you. "Follow me."

"Okay." you said quite disappointed, you really wanted to know this fellow Snow soon. When you got off your horse you noticed everyone looking at you with curiosity. "What?" you said loud enough for everyone to avert their eyes.

"You are small, and we couldn’t see your face or your body, they probably thought you were a man" Edd said laughing a bit.

"Well, they won't see anything anytime soon" you said harshly, you don't enjoy the attention of unknown people, you are from Braavos and people there really appreciate beauty a little too much, they usually fight over which woman is more beautiful, something you were very familiar with. Your beauty was almost the end of you. "This weather is awful. I'm not going to take this fur off unless I get some hot wine to warm myself up," you said sighing and stretching your neck from one side to the other. "Would you join me drinking some hot Dornish red?" Edd looked uncertain for a moment and respond, "I don't think Lord Alliser would be very happy if I do that."

"What? He won't know! Don't let a girl get drunk alone!" you shouted making Edd laugh.

"Okay, maybe one cup."

"Aye! That's what I wanted to hear!" you exclaimed. You are naturally friendly so the people you like always like you back. Edd only blushed, and you laugh inside your head, remembering that these men swore an oath to not to lay with women.

When you were already settled in the table with your cups in your hands you asked the man about their vows and what will happen if they broke them, he explained everything like he was resigned to his future in here, and he told you about how Jon Snow became the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. You were gradually getting more and more interested in that amazing young man.

"Okay now, I'm starting to get warm," you stood up stretching your back a bit. “If you don't mind, I’m going to undress." you said with a flirty tone, making the man blush again. As soon as you were starting to take your hood off, you heard the doors of the dining hall open. You turned and saw two man, a boy and a woman following them closely.

"Oh, hey!" you greeted them, without taking the hood off. You felt warm creep up to your cheeks at the sight of the man in the middle. A little voice inside your head started cursing to all the gods of all the religions possible, for making you so weak. The man was prettier than most women you have known, which is something you would never have imagined yourself thinking. You hate being drawn to appearances, because you know that beauty is not everything (precisely because you’re a woman, and a Braavosi one).

"Lord Commander, this is Lady Y/N, she said she have information you may want to know about the White Walkers." Edd introduced you. You thanked all the gods that the people in the room couldn't see your face at the moment, because your embarrassment is not going away anytime soon. The young Lord Commander looked deeply interested, and approached you.

"Everything that could help us to win this fight is welcomed." he said looking at your eyes.

"Are you a hermit of something, we can barely see you." said someone else, when you looked at the woman you realized that she might be a free folk.

"Yeah, I was cold, I'm not accustomed to this weather yet." you said taking your furs off. "Here is warmer though, and with the hot wine I'm perfectly fine now".

When you took everything off, they could finally put a face to your voice. You were a noble Lady when you lived in Braavos, you are still look wealthy even if you don't live with your family anymore. Your clothes showed that, and the sword at your back also made that impression. You looked up from your clothes to see every men in that room gawking at you.

"It's a beautiful woman!" you heard someone shouting from outside and saw a group of men gathering at the hall's doors.

You growled and fixed your gaze in Jon Snow with a frown. He reacted at that and turned to the men gathering outside.

"Get out! And close the doors!"

"Thank you, M'Lord." you said with fake sweetness.

"Should we take a sit?"

"Of course, want some wine, fellas?" you offered finally relaxing, looking directly at the only woman besides you.

"No, no thank you, I don't really like wine."

"You sure? This wine is the sweetest wine in all Westeros, is from the royal vinegars’ of house Martell." you said, your nobility slipping from your pores, sometimes you forgot that you're not a Lady anymore.

"Are you acquaintances with House Martell, my lady?" asked the man sitting beside Jon.

"Aye, I lived with them for a long period of time after I left my home. Oberyn Martell was like an uncle to me. Well, he certainly was my uncle for some time before he fell in love with Ellaria. But that didn't matter to Me." you told them laughing a bit. "I always liked him, I became a traveler because of him actually, his stories made great impact in my life." you smiled fondly, sometimes you still keep grudge for what the Lannister did to him, but you prefer not to think too much into it.

"Oh, some said that he was one of the best fighters in Westeros and that his style of fighting was like a dance!"

"Was? What happened to him?"

"Gilly!"

"Hahaha, don't worry about it," you said "Gilly, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he died fighting in behalf of her sister's honor." You could feel Gilly’s embarrassment creeping up as she looked down at the table.

"I'm sorry…"

"It’s alright, he was a great man and that’s what really matters." It wasn't at all alright, but now is not the time to bring that up.

"I didn't know him, but I'm sure he loved his family greatly" said the man from before smiling.

"Yeah, he did. By the way, what is your name, friend?"

"I'm Samwell Tarly, nice to meet you." he introduced himself offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." you took his hand and look at Gilly's direction, who nod smiling.

"You're not from Westeros, right?" asked Jon.

"How could you tell?! I'm trying so hard to cover my accent!" you shouted laughing. Your outburst making him smile brightly. And making Gilly and Sam exchange a knowing look. "But yep, I'm from Braavos, the oddest and the most advanced city in diplomatic affairs of Essos." you talked with your real accent.

"It must have been a long ride..." said Sam, you nodded.

"Yes, it has been a long way from Kingslanding. I traveled for a whole month staying one or two days in different places. I will really appreciate to stay finally in one place for some time."

"You can stay as long as you want, my lady" Jon said smiling. _Oh such a breathtaking smile, and those plump lips, gods_. "About the White Walkers..."

"Can we please have this conversation another time?" you begged cutting him off. “Sorry, I'm a bit tired and I know this matter is important, but I prefer to discuss this after I take some rest."

"Oh, okay, let me know as soon as you feel like discussing the situation, My La-"

"Don't call me Lady." you said, you know you are being a bit harsh, but the constant mention of that title was starting to really bother you. “I’m not a lady, I escaped from home and for that I'm not worthy of that title anymore." you explained "Just call me Y/N."

"And you just call me Jon", you smirked and took a sip of your wine, unconsciously licking your lips, then gazing at your almost empty cup. "This is the best wine of Westeros I must say, you should drink some, Jon" suddenly you realized how good it felt his name rolling through your tongue. _Fucking abstinence, fucking Night's Watch vows._

"I can't, I should get back to work," he said in a hurry, like he was caught doing something forbidden. “I hope this will be a pleasant stay. Edd prepare a chamber for her. I'll see you all at dinner."

"See you at dinner, Jon Snow!" you said smirking. Scanning his whole body without shame. _Hells...,_ you thought drinking your wine in one go, gaining looks of surprise from everyone.

It certainly would be an interesting stay, and you could only hope that that's the only thing that this would be... _interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of this story, feel free to give me your opinions and if you want to read some specific scenes let me know, maybe we can build this story together <3


End file.
